Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of data transmission, and, more particularly, to power management in link aggregation for movement for data transmission.
Link aggregation relative to computer networking includes a network configuration having multiple network cables and ports in parallel. Other terms for link aggregation include Ethernet bonding, Network Interface Card (NIC) teaming, port channel, link bundling, EtherChannel, Multi-Link Trunking (MLT), NIC bonding, network bonding and Network Fault Tolerance (NFT). Link aggregation is used to increase link speed beyond the limits of any single cable and port (i.e., bandwidth limitations). Link aggregation can also be used to increase redundancy for higher availability. One standard for link aggregation includes Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.1AX standard.